


One Step at a Time

by RuneStarGem



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneStarGem/pseuds/RuneStarGem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dylas breaks to news to Frey of his new love Frey finds comfort in Leon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step at a Time

"Dylas, Whats wrong? You have barely talked to me all week." Frey says concerned. "Dylas? Hello? You know you can tell  
me anything."  
After a long pause Dylas looks away from Frey holding back his tears. "I'm gay."  
Frey smiles and starts to giggle "You're funny Darling. You could of just said you didn't want to talk about it instead of making up such a dramatic lie."  
Dylas looks down at hands that have been clutching like a fist feeling annoyed for being laughed at. "I'm not lying! I'm gay and my lover is Doug!"  
Frey's eyes widen as she opens her mouth but no words come out. Her heart starts beating fast and her blood starts boiling. "I want a divorce Frey.  
I don't want to live in this lie anymore."  
As Frey sits on the bed next to Dylas she looks at the ring he spent so much time working on in Bado's Forge. "Then why  
did you marry me in the first place? Why go out of your way to make me yours when there were so many other men who could  
of made me happy? Why would you take my virginity only to leave me.." She swallows hard "For Doug?" As Frey sits down trying to  
fight off her tears Dylas leans in close to her grabbing her hands into his and holding them tight forcing her to look at  
him. "I'm so sorry Frey. I do love you and I don't regret getting married to you." He looks down fighting back his tears as well.  
"I just know that it was selfish of me to keep you married to me when my heart found love in someone else." Frey looks at  
Dylas in disgust escaping her hands from Dylas's and running to the door. "I hate you Dylas! You tricked me into loving  
you only to leave me in the end! I was going to have your babies. I was going to grow old with you! You made me think that  
you wanted the same thing! I hate you!" Frey forces the door open rushing out of it with tear over flowing her eyes. She  
couldn't think. She couldn't breath she didn't understand what just happened and why it just happened. She kept running as  
fast as she could until she realized she ran into something as hard as a rock. As she fell onto her back she closed her  
eyes catching her breath.  
"Are you alright? Leon leans down checking Frey to see if she has any cuts or bruises. Frey sat their speechless not  
wanting anyone to know what had just happened.  
"Hello? My lady? Is anyone in the head of yours?" He smirked while examining her face.  
"AH! Hi sorry Leon. I was just going for a run." She fake smiles at him hoping to hide the fact she has just been crying.  
"And crying I see." Leon wipes a tear off her cheek.  
"I only started crying when I ran into you. I swear!" Frey lied.  
"Uh-huh I see. Would you like me to accompany you to the clinic to make sure you're alright? You ran into me pretty hard."  
"No I'm fine. I will be oka..." Frey passes out while trying to get up.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Good morning, My Lady" Leon leans over the bed with a grin. "I guess that fall was a lot worst than we thought. You ended up  
with a concussion." He chuckles "I guess my chest is really as hard as a rock." He sits up proud.  
"Huh?" Frey starts to feel her head checking for damage "How did I get here?"  
"I carried you of course, My Lady." Leon continued to sit up proud "I brought you here and went to the kingdom. Thankfully your husband was there. I told him about your head and he told me he would be here soon. He still hasn't shown up yet. Is everything alright with you two?"  
Leons' ears moved around waiting to hear from Frey.  
"He has been busy. The valentines day ball is in a week so himself and Porcoline have been killing themselves to make sure everything is ready for the night." Frey lied hoping Leon wouldn't ask anymore questions.  
"Very well, My lady. I will be going now. Hopefully the next time I see you it won't be like his." He turns around brushing his fan against her noise making her itch.  
"Get lost Leon! Don't you have someone else to mess with!" Leon grins  
"But today is 'mess with Frey day' didn't you get my letter telling you?" Frey tries snatching the fan away from Leon but misses.  
"I have never heard of such a thing! You're making that up!" Frey can feel her cheeks getting warm.  
"I was waiting for that face. Now that I got what i wanted you're free to go." Leon smirks at Frey moving to the side extending his hand in the direction to the door waiting for Frey to walk by him. She gets off the clinics bed and holds her head for a moment trying to regain herself. She stands next to Leon than stops to look at him. Leon unsure of whats going on has a startled look on his face.  
"Now that's the look I was waiting for." She winks loving how she knew how to get him all flustered. She giggles and pushes Leon down and runs for the door yelling "I WIN!" for everyone to hear. Frey stops running and comes to a complete stop before getting to the castle reminding herself of what had happened earlier that morning. She finds a bench next to the water where she normally finds Nancy and Jones during the evening. She sits down and stares into the water. Taking a deep breath and telling herself that everything will be okay. She thought back to the clinic and how just a minute ago she completely forgotten about her heartache while messing with Leon. She lets out a long sigh and stands back up. No one could know about this. She had to put on a fake smile and act like everything is okay. If she could get back up and smile for Venti than she could get through this no matter what. Frey stands up for the bench fixing her dress and straightens herself up to look proud and tall. "I can do this. I can do this. I just need to take one step at a time."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys reading this story! I would love to hear back about what you like and what you don't like! Thanks for reading!


End file.
